This invention relates to a battery charger that can freely attach and detach, and charge both long batteries and short batteries.
A battery charger has been developed that allows either long or short batteries to be attached, and allows each battery to be charged with appropriate current by switching the charging current (for example, refer to JP 3667991B). A battery charger provided with this type of switch-able structure is shown in FIGS. 1-4. FIG. 2 shows attachment of a long battery, and FIG. 3 shows attachment of a short battery.
The case 91 shown in the figures is made in a configuration that allows both long batteries 93A and short batteries 93B to be attached in an attachment section 92. Since long batteries 93A and short batteries 93B are of different overall length, rotating electrode pieces 95 are provided at the positive electrode end of the attachment section 92 to accept both battery types. Rotating electrode pieces 95 are mounted in the case 91 in a manner that allows them to rotate. When rotating electrode pieces 95 are rotated to the position shown in FIG. 2, long batteries 93A can be attached in the attachment section 92. When rotating electrode pieces 95 are rotated to the position shown in FIG. 3, short batteries 93B can be attached in the attachment section 92.
The rotating electrode pieces 95 rotate 90° to switch between long batteries 93A and short batteries 93B. As shown in FIG. 2, long batteries 93A are accepted with rotating electrode pieces 95 in the vertical position, and as shown in FIG. 3, short batteries 93B are accepted with rotating electrode pieces 95 dropped to the horizontal position. Overall length of the attachment section 92 is lengthened for long battery 93A attachment with rotating electrode pieces 95 in the upright position. Overall length of the attachment section 92 is shortened for short battery 93B attachment with rotating electrode pieces 95 dropped to the horizontal position.
The battery charger of FIG. 1 has its rotating electrode pieces 95 divided into a left piece and right piece, each of which can rotate independently. As shown in FIG. 4, this battery charger can charge long batteries 93A and short batteries 93B as sets of two rechargeable batteries 93 each.